groupy_mcgroupfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Conan Doyle
Dr. Arthur Ignatius Conan Doyle, KStJ, DL is a writer from the United Kingdom of Group Chats. He is best known for writing ''The Adventures of Professor Challenger'', as well as serving as the literary agent of Sherlock Holmes and John H. Watson. Early Life Conan Doyle was born in Edinburgh, to his parents Charles Altamount Doyle and Mary Acelin Doyle. His father was an artist, famous for his political comics. Doyle lost his father at a young age due to alcoholism and severe psychiatric illness. Medical Career Conan Doyle went to university and studied under Dr. Joseph Bell, the Chief Doctor and director at St. Bartholomew's Hospital. During this time he also happened to meet Dr. Michael Stamford and Dr. John H Watson in earnest conversation with one Sherlock Holmes. After he graduated, Doyle moved to the most popular spot in London, or as close to it as he could manage. It was during this time he began to write a number of short stories. Literary Career Barely getting enough patients to pay the rent, Conan Doyle became a writer and literary agent, frequently having his works published in The Randst Magazine. Literary agent to The Great Detective of the Foggy City Conan Doyle is best known for being the literary agent of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John H Watson, perhaps the one responsible for the initial publication of The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes. Though he has grown to dislike the fame received for holding such a title. Professor Challenger Conan Doyle is also famous for being the creator of the Professor Challnger series, but wishes that it were more popular than The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes. Poetry and Essays Conan Doyle is also famous for writing a number of nature-based poems, as well as a number of military and medical essays, such as "Why the Afghan War was Right", and "Jab your kids: A thesis on why compulsory vaccination is a good thing". Political Career and Advocate for Justice Electoral Run Conan Doyle had a brief political career, running to be the Whig MP for Edindee. However, he was never elected to office. It is believed that Bill Hawkes commented "Stupid man should stick to detective novels" once he heard of it. Setting up the court of appeal Inspired by Mr. Holmes, Doyle worked to lobby government instead and to set up the official Court of Appeal. Arthur Conan Doyle: Literary Detective Conan Doyle also solved a number of mysteries in his own time, clearing the names of several men who were charged with false allegations, apparently inspired by Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John H Watson themselves. One case involved a man having an alibi as he was watching a play about Sherlock Holmes, ironically. Relationships Harry Houdini Conan Doyle has had a long-standing relationship with spiritualism, which was only increased further by his friendship with one Harry Houdini, said to convince Conan Doyle that magic was real by using "the old rubber hand trick". Agatha Christie It is believed that Conan Doyle maintains a friendly rivalry with rival novelist Agatha Christie. This is shown especially after he contacted a spirit medium after her disappearance, and he showed genuine relief when she was found again. Jean Leckie Conan Doyle has been happily married to Jean Leckie for the last ten years or so. Though Ms. Leckie has shown some distaste to her husband's love of spiritualism and hatred of Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes Conan Doyle, much like John H. Watson, shows exasperation around Holmes, and has often said that he hates the man. He has also explicitly said: "If I am only ever known as the man who published Sherlock Holmes, I will have considered my entire life a failure" John H Watson Conan Doyle often sympathises with Watson, knowing almost exactly what he has to go through. Category:The United Kingdom of Group Chats Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Guests on Alex's Weekly/Monthly Round-Up Category:Characters in the Groupy McGroupface Presidential Election 2017/18 Category:Groupy McGroupface Category:Groupy McGroupface Politicians Category:UKGC Politicians